Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan
Plot The remaining twenty six teens are dropped from the plane down into their second location. Three daring contestants, and one who was volunteered against their will, are faced with a dangerous challenge. Afterwards, when the geek proves useful to his team again, the teams commerce and make commercials. A model falls for a newcomer. A previous cheater treats their teammates uncaringly. A cadet respects the authority of their team captain, who is still upset over the interactions of her boyfriend. A normally unhelpful person steps forward and wins for their team. After the challenge is done, a certain average joe pays the price for his crimes the previous season, and is voted off, and dropped off the plane, in a not-so-shocking elimination. Cast *Abigail, Beth, Brick, Cameron, Courtney, Dj, Duncan, Charlotte, Dawn, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Lindsay, Leshawna, Lightning, Mel, Nathaniel, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, and Shin all sing in this episode. Song O-O-O SONG TIME "Lovin Time" SONG TIME O-O-O (The scarabs form a group of lines and swarm towards the contestants. The background turns inverted. DJ, Cody, Lightning, Noah, Nathaniel, and Geoff snap their fingers in a line of their own) DJ: No need to get crazy! Don't put us in our plaaace! Cody, DJ, Noah, Lightning, Nathaniel, Geoff: You don't wanna eat us all! Justin: (pops up) And please don't touch the face. (they crawl up his body) No! No! Jo, Beth, Leshawna, Abigail, and Lindsay: (the five are backing away from a swarm of scarabs) IT'S MATING TIME FOR SCARABS! (Leshawna steps forward and stops the swarm) Leshawna: So why the need to wait!!! (pushes two scarabs together) Mel: (gets down and sings to one scarab) Take it from an expert! Everyone: (they all form a circle and chant) YOU CAN DO WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL GREAT! (the scarabs turn towards each other and form groups of two) IT'S LOVING TIME! LOVING TIME LOVING TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! Brick: (marches half of the scarabs towards another half) Scarab mating season! Lindsay, Courtney, Charlotte: It's loving time! Loving time Loving tiiiiiiime! Mel: (the two armies of scarabs collide. Hearts forming in their eyes. Mel pops up in front of the camera, blocking the view) Love don't need no reason! (she winks) Gwen: (is walking away from the scarabs, trying not to bring attention to herself. Everyone sees her and begins following) It's loving time! All Boys: (boys begin following Gwen out) Loving time, leaving tiiiiiiime! Geoff: (the girls, minus Gwen, are still doing slow backup dancing. Geoff calls to them, trying to get them to follow everyone out of the scarab's way) It's leaving time! All Girls: (minus Gwen. They turn, nod to Geoff and follow him out) Leaving time! Leaving tiiiiiiime! Everyone: Got no time to lose! (they made it out) It's loving time! Loving time Loving tiiiiime! Abigail: Till the scarabs!!!….. Cameron: (Cameron belts a loud finale solo) REPRODUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCEEEE!!! (they sing as they flee the scene) END OF SONG Trivia: Category:TDWTDO Episodes Category:Episodes